Baby Through Space
by VampireFrootloopsRule
Summary: After a long day of ghost catching, Danny stumbles in on his parents working in the lab. they shoot a weapon at him, and now...well, you should just read to find out shouldn't you?
1. Chapter 1

I have been issued a challenge. A challenge by a very good friend: DeliciousKrabKakes! Go check out her stuff, CHECK IT! XD. You can also blame her for my insanity, even though it has nothing to do with her, I still blame her. :D

So here is the challenge:

_Okay, I have a plunny where Danny is knocked (_**it's a secret that you shall find out**_) into the Ghost Zone and is floating on a rock. He encounters several different ghosts that he knows- not ALL of them being allies... (Ghosts I want)_

**What part of surprise don't you understand? DKK knows the list, I know the list, and you don't need the list!**

You have to include all of them, but some of the meetings can be brief. (Like ***… - / \\\\ and ||||- They can be just cute little tidbits)

I'm not telling you much is I? Well, that's ok, you'll find out soon enough XD enjoy! No PP!

**Edited on 12/31/11**

Chapter 1

Danny flew high overhead on the breeze, enjoying the sense of freedom that accompanied his flight. The wind whipped through his hair and buffeted his smooth features with pure bliss. This was the life, he thought, _his_ life. And he loved every moment of it. After almost a year of ghost fighting, he had become used to the sleepless nights and constant worries over someone, namely his parents, finding out his secret, so it didn't bother him. He had enough worries without them almost trying to dissect him alive. Or…dead if you really wanted to get technical, but that was beside the point wasn't it?

Speaking of death…

Danny glanced down at his watch and gasped: 9:50. It was almost past curfew!

"Oh man," he whispered to himself, "My parents really are going to dissect me alive." with a flicker of concentration barely higher than subconscious thought, he turned his white booted feet into a ghostly tail and sped back to the neon sign that was FENTON WORKS. Sticking to his usual routine, Danny flew invisibly down to the lab, just in case his parents were working down there, and unclipped his thermos. It had been a slow night, having only caught the most feared ghost in the entire ghost zone, Boxy, he felt pretty good. Usually he had to deal with Skulker or whatever, so it was nice to finally have some down-time after his patrol. Something he hadn't been able to do in almost a month!

Danny floated over to beside the portal door where a device was located just for dispensing ghosts in the thermos. His father had built it some time ago, though to this day he didn't know why. He was grateful for the easy removal system, but seeing as neither Jack nor Maddie had yet to actually _capture_ a ghost in their thermoses, it seemed odd to him.

"I can't believe these work, Jack!" a female voice sounded from behind, but Danny ignored it. He was invisible and was quite used to his parents talking to each other while he was down here in ghost mode, completely unaware.

"I know! Just think about it, we can finally catch that nuisance Phantom!" Jack, although clearly trying for a whisper, still bellowed his statement. Danny had to resist the urge to chuckle as he entered the code to the portal. He knew all the codes of course, but this one was a special one that he had specifically asked Tucker to program for him that allowed ghosts _in_ but not _out_. That way, he didn't have to worry about re-catching the all the ghosts he usually spent all day finding.

"Be quiet, Jack, I don't think he knows we're here." Maddie whispered quietly.

Wait…what? Danny spun around; thermos dropping in his haste as he finally noticed what his parents were doing. Jack and Maddie Fenton were standing not even 3 feet behind the ghost boy, guns blazing and pointed straight at his chest.

_That's odd, I don't recognize that weapon_, Danny thought. Jack was holding a regular Fenton Bazooka, but Maddie was holding something different. It looked remarkably like the regular Bazooka, but with an oddly feminine touch to it. It had pinkish spirals going from the barrel down to just above the trigger with spurts of blue color on the indents. If it wasn't a possible endangerment to his life, Danny might have had time to admire the craftsmanship. But there was another problem.

Instead of the usual red goggles his mother wore on her face, she had on a new pair of bluish glasses that matched the set on Jack's face.

"Uhh," Danny droned, unsure of how to react to the fact that his parents could see him when he was supposed to be invisible. He raised his hands in surrender and dropped invisibility, hoping to avoid being shot by the unknown weapon.

"These work like a charm Mads! We should have thought of this a long time ago! It would have saved us loads of time." Jack bellowed, ignoring the fact that the infamous ghost boy could hear every word.

"You wouldn't be planning on letting me go would you?" Danny asked tentatively.

Maddie smirked evilly, "Fat chance ghost boy. This baby is all new and ready for testing."

Danny stared down the barrel, "Wh-whats it do?"

That stopped them both in their tracks, "We…don't know exactly, but we're about to find out!" She powered it up and pointed the gun directly at Danny's chest.

He yelped, and dove off to the side to avoid the shot and just barely dodged. "Can't we talk about this?" he joked, hoping to stall for time.

"Stand still ghost boy!" Jack bellowed, shooting his own gun.

Danny was forced to the right side of the lab and crashed into the control panel, unbeknownst to him, opening the portal. He shook his head, trying to clear the rising headache his crash had caused. When he finally blinked away the stars, he raised his head to the sound of the gun warming up again.

"Say goodbye, ghost scum." Maddie taunted, and fired the weapon right at Danny's head.

Danny had just enough time to widen his eyes, but then all he knew was pain. A red blast of pure ectoplasm mixed with other chemicals washed over him until they consumed him from the top of his head to the tip of his toes with a scream of agony. It felt as if he were being pulled apart and pushed together at the same time. It felt as if his mind was burning, slowly melting away until all that remained was mush. All in all, it felt as if the worst day for Danny Fenton had arrived. On top of all that, the impact caused him to be blown back and into the ghost zone.

Maddie nodded her head, "That should teach him."

Jack came up from behind her and powered down his Fenton Bazooka, proudly putting it on his shoulder. But then a look of confusion came over his face, "um, Maddie? What did we just do to the ghost boy?"

"Does it matter?" Maddie said with a smug grin. She went over to the control panel and pushed the button that would close the door. She stopped ubruptly and rethought her statement, "what am I thinking? Of course it matters! We'll have to wait till he comes back or something Jack. Come on, I'll make you some cookies."

That caused the big man to perk up immediately and follow his wife out of the lab. "Chocolate chip, right?"

"Of course," Maddie smiled. Her husband was such a child at times.

Jack brightened once again, "and just think, we could always go after him in the specter speeder…

Back in the ghost zone, a little bundle of jumpsuit-ed cuteness was floating freely, giggling at the feeling of floating in thin air. The little bundle, formerly known as Danny Phantom, was now a cute, adorable, little white-haired, green-eyed baby about the age of 6 months.

**And there you have it people! The first chapter! I know, its short, but it will pick up I promise! Krabby? Give me my emo now! Updates will be when I go to my dad's house, so expect them on the weekends, not this one, but the next k?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, so the challenge was for baby Danny, so I have to change his age, sorry. Good news is that he is now six months old! Yay! And I am in the process of editing the first chapter, thanks to hopeistheway. Thanks for the constructive criticism! I love it!**

**this is short, but whatever.**

**Chapter 2**

Little baby Danny found himself to be floating lazily on a rock in the ghost zone. Of course, being so young, he didn't know this, he just thought that he was having a nice little trip to…well, he didn't know. Being only six months old, he didn't wonder very much, and his limited vocabulary allowed him only so much to say and ask.

He cooed as the inertia from his initial jump into the ghost zone pushed the floating rock along. He passed many amazing sights: floating islands with tall castles, burning lava, and many other otherworldly items that the child had no knowledge of what they were.

He cooed as his rock hit another one and he tumbled off into soft glowing grass that smelled like honey. "pwetty!" he exclaimed, reaching out to touch a pink flower that was close by.

"What do we have here?" a quiet, nasally voice asked. From behind a tree floated a man with a white cloth over a faceless head. He wore a black hat and dark sunglasses that covered red eyes. "And what are you doing here little one?"

It wasn't uncommon for babies to appear in the ghost zone, but Amorpho had never seen one so close to his home. They tended to gravitate towards the more populated areas of the ghost zone where as he lived in a remote place near the Fenton Portal. It was a mostly uninhabited area due to the threat that Danny Phantom posed, but Amorpho had become friends with the young halfa after their little fiasco with the Fenton…whatever he had called it. Amorpho couldn't be bothered to remember the name of the invention.

He leaned forward to inspect the child closer and was forced back quickly when he was sneezed on. He spluttered and groaned at the grossness of it, but stopped when he heard cries coming from the baby.

Danny rubbed his eyes as salty tears poured down but reduced them to mere sniffles when he was suddenly lifted by the faceless ghost. Danny loved it when he was carried, and this time was no different.

"Don't cry little one. You at least have a face, I do not." Amorpho's expression turned dark with sadness, but he brightened when he noticed the child staring at him as if he were the most interesting thing in the world. And there was nothing Amorpho loved more than attention. "Well, you are quite cute aren't you? And what a strange outfit you are wearing. I know I've seen it before but…" he trailed off as the memory escaped him once again. He had never been one to notice details like clothes on others, so it wasn't that unusual for him not to remember

Amorpho touched the boy's insignia, a small P inside a D, and smiled internally at the giggle that escaped his lips. This child really was adorable, and it was oh so rare for him to get visitors. Maybe… maybe he could keep the child with him? Amorpho let his eyes show the affection he was feeling towards the baby and held him close, "come little one, we shall get along swimmingly."

But, unbeknownst to the shapeshifter, Danny hated it when he was confined. Be it in a crib or simply being hugged too tightly, as he was experiencing now. He fussed and squirmed, eliciting protests from Amorpho

"hey! What do you-stop that! OW! Why did you kick me? Cut that out!"

Danny dropped to the ground on the rock he had been on earlier and promptly started crying again.

"No! don't cry!" Amorpho tried to comfort him, but the moment he touched the boys snow white head, he cried even louder. Danny cried so hard that his little lungs created a wail. And not just any wail, but a Ghostly Wail.

He pushed back Amorpho and all the purple flowers in the field, even flattening the trees and bushes that were around. Amorpho screamed as he was sent sailing backwards and out of sight, but Danny was the worse off. His wail had pushed his rock out into the ghost zone so that he was now flying freely through the purple and green atmosphere. Where he would land? Nobody knew…

**A/N: soo…I'm not sure about how this chapter came out, but SOMEBODY whose initials are DELICIOUSKRABKAKES is rushing me! XD yeah, well, you should thank her for the update. I might be able to update next weekend! I think it's my dad's weekend, but I'm not sure. He changes often, so I never know…**


	3. Chapter 3

QS: Poor little baby Danny is still floating in the ghost zone in all his 4-month-old adorable cuteness. Don't you just luuuuuurve him? I know a certain Kat does ^.^

**A/N: sorry for the wait, guys. I'm kind of alternating between my fics; except my crossover, that just doesn't want to leave me alone. Blame Clocky! He dictates most of what I write and when.**

**CW: I do not, that is entirely up to you, my Bond**

**VFR: yeah, yeah; fly you high, Clocky. Brownie points to whoever knows what that's from!**

**CW: we-**

**VFR: oooo, can I do it?**

**CW: *raises eyebrow* o…k…?**

**VFR: I own him! HA! I said it! He's mine all mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs away***

**CW: and she has some oceanfront property in Arizona too. While we're running from the lawyers, please enjoy the chapter. Who gave **

**Frooty the Sugar-high Candy?**

Chapter 3:

Being a young baby as he was, Danny quickly grew bored from crying. What was the point if no one was around to give you attention for it? So, eventually the green eyed infant was reduced to sniffles and then to simple wide-eyed watching as the floating rock moved silently through the atmosphere. The swirls of the Ghost Zone were fascinating to him. Pudgy hands reached out to passing specters, but he was ignored every time. Not that he cared; really, he was content to coo at the passing figures like it was all some enjoyable car ride.

"Goat!" he cried with a giggle. Having grown up with Jack constantly screaming 'ghost' the toddler was bound to have that be his first word, of course with the cute little twist that sticks with the parents forever more. 'Goat', was Danny's such twist for 'ghost'.

He giggled and clapped excitedly as he saw an actual _goat_ ghost fly by him. Oddly, he seemed to have a fish tail and was singing…about fishes and love…to a unicorn…

Danny's rock floated on through the zone, somehow avoiding all obstacles until it came across a huge tower. As he came upon it, he managed to float off before the rock crashed and shattered on the floor. He laughed as the rock made pretty tinkling noises on the ground, but grew bored with it soon enough.

Searching for new entertainment, the ghost baby floated off into an empty hallway lined with platforms, legs melding together to form a ghostly tail. The platforms were meant to hold vases and such, but most were empty except for a layer of dust. Danny twirled in between the pedestals, weaving expertly until he came upon one with a thermos… even as a four-month-old baby, Phantom was always overconfident, and as such, he knocked into that certain pedestal because he wasn't paying attention.

Danny gasped, watching the object crash onto the floor and begin to leak blue smoke. His eyes widened as the billowing smoke began to take shape and turned into a tall man in a white suit and cape. Eyes glowing red, and hair a bright white flame, he looked positively sinister.

"Uh-oh," baby Danny whispered, drawing the new entity's attention.

"Well, well," the deep baritone voice echoed in the quiet hallway, not dampened in the slightest by the carpet running down the middle or the sparse tapestries hanging from the walls. Danny whimpered as if he knew who this person was, and indeed, some instinct inside him told him he was in danger.

Dan smirked, enjoying the look on the ghost child's face. He, too, could tell that this was his younger self, somehow turned even younger. "You know? This may just turn out to my advantage. With you as _helpless_ as you are, there's nothing stopping me from taking your humanity _right now._ Especially after you were so gracious enough as to free me from that prison you put me in." yes, ladies and gentleman, Dan was a very big fan of the villainous monologue.

He reached down to the sniveling child and picked him up, poking him in the stomach to try and calm him. The results, however, were quite the opposite. Danny _hated_ being poked. It was a side effect of having an older sister who did it so often that he knew the term "annoyance" well before he could actually speak the word. He cried out in frustration, kicking and screaming to free himself of the mean ghost holding him.

"Quiet down, you brat! Hold still and it will be quick." Dan struggled to keep the squirming baby in his arm, but it was no use. He had to hold him with both hands just to keep him from falling, and that did _not_ help with his plans. He needed at least one hand if he was going to reach in and take the boys human half. All it would take was one good blast inside his core and…  
>"WAAAAAH!" Danny's wail grew with ferocity as Dan continued to try and get a handle on him, but he was as slippery as an eel, his ghostly tail not even allowing the larger ghost to grab his legs.<p>

Dan tried one more time to steal the boy's humanity by pinning him to the wall with one hand on his throat, stifling the cries of a wide-eyed Danny.

"And now, your fate is sealed," he lit his unoccupied hand with a dark green energy, relishing in finally assuring his own creation. It had taken longer than he'd anticipated, but once this baby was a full ghost, Dan wouldn't need Vlad's ghost half for the baby to turn out just like him…

**A/N: well… this turned out darker than I'd thought… I blame my muses; I think Minzy and Clockwork fought over just how sinister to be with this chapter. It started out so cute too!**  
><strong>The "Goat" thing was inspired by my own experience. When I was little, I would say "pompones" instead of "pantalones" which is Spanish for "pants" in case you didn't know (not sure on spelling though) so that's where <em>that<em> came from XD**

**Reviews:**  
><strong>Thanks to RumorPhantom1412, hopeistheway, Midnight Phantasma, Oak Leaf Ninja, HalfafanD, HunterNite, .GhostBoy, jeanette9a, nycorrall, sincerely the sign painter, DeliciousKrabKakes,<strong>

**HMNIBGREAR- sorry for the wait, did I hold up to expectations? I hope I did!**

**Cherry Blossom – pray tell, what does KAWAII mean? I'm guessing cute, but…idk. How did I do?XD**

**SmileyFace- you will see it! Eventually, I have to get to him first! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

QS: I am evil aren't I? I left you at an evil cliffie with baby Danny caught in the clutches of his future evil self! How about them apples?  
>AN: well, a little later than I thought, but I got it out!<br>Chapter 4

Dan charged the ectoblast, bringing his hand closer and closer to the whimpering boy with agonizing slowness. He had just turned his limb intangible to reach the boys core, when a blast from somewhere of to his right made him lose both concentration and his hold on Danny.

The infant squealed with surprise as he crashed to the floor, happy to be free but not happy in the least for being dropped.

Dan growled, pushing himself from the ground where he landed. Where had that blast come from? Only so few even knew this tower _existed _let alone its whereabouts. The Master of Time was of course, a possibility, but he had left the tower already.

He scanned the area, searching for his assailant. His red eyes widened as they met another pair of pure red eyes glaring back at him from the shadows.

"Come back so soon?" he sneered, addressing the figure and ignoring the baby on the floor.  
>Clockwork floated forward, time staff clutched angrily in his right hand. "Just in time it seems." His mouth curved at his pun, but Dan scowled deeper.<p>

"What's your business here? You can't interfere with this." Dan's smile was smug, but it was forced. Truly, he didn't understand Clockwork any more than he understood time itself.  
>"Actually," Clockwork floated forward, edging around a cautious Dan along the walls, "as we are all in <em>my<em> tower, I may do as I wish." His mouth curved into a devilish smile as his staff glowed a murderous blue.

Dan's eyes widened as another blue blast hit him dead on. As the Time Master coulde see all his movements before they happened, it really wasn't much of a fair battle.  
>Then again, whoever said Time was fair?<p>

Clockwork made blast after blast hit Dan in such quick succession that didn't allow for even the slightest recovery. After only seconds of the assault, the former halfa was reduced to a bloody mess with dim flames on his head.

"do you surrender?" Clockwork asked, though he knew the answer, and was prepared for it.

Chilling laughter echoed throughout the hallway, "Surrender? To you? HA! You must be getting foolish in your old age, Time Master, I wouldn't surrender if it would save my afterlife." Dan let a cruel smile touch his lips as he charged a blood-red blast in his palm, but he never got to fire it. At that moment, a bright green blob of goo pelted him from the opposite side of where Clockwork was floating.

"What?" Dan questioned, though it was muffled with the goop covering his mouth.

"You meanie!" a small voice called, along with another blob of ecto-goo that plastered itself to the side of Dan's head, extinguishing more flames. A little baby, four-year-old Phantom was floating with his hands covered in the green goo he was throwing at his future self. "No more!"

He let another piece fly off and was rewarded with a scream of aggravation. Before things escalated again, however, Clockwork took out a new, better, thermos from his cloak and uncapped it, taking in a shocked Dan Plasmius with little more than another scream.

"well that was anti-climatic." Clockwork mused, floating back to the pedestal that Dan had occupied previous baby Danny's intrusion. "Come here, little one, I'm not going to hurt you."

The baby he was addressing eyed him suspiciously, so small yet still so aware that he had been in danger. He slowly lowered his goo covered hands and let the energy dissipate. "you no scawy." He muttered. Which, in regular speak translated into "you're not scary"

Clockwork smiled, "no, I suppose I'm not. I won't hurt you, I promise." He outstretched his arms, and a smiling bundle of cuteness jumped into his arms.

"Where bad man go?" Danny wondered, wide green eyes searching the vacant hallway.

"He will not bother you anymore," the Time Master tapped Danny's nose, earning himself a giggle. He cradled the little boy in the crook of his arm, time staff floating along beside him. "Now come, I am sure you are tired, yes?"

Danny simply stared up at him and yawned, confirming the other's thoughts. He was about to drift off when a sly smile came to his face and something…drifted up in the air…

"What in the Ghost Zone?" Clockwork exclaimed, wrinkling his nose at the aroma assault. He gagged and held the child at arms length. "oh what in Hades have you been eating?"

Danny giggled. In truth, he had just eaten a whole supreme pizza before the ghost attack and his unfortunate run-in with his parents. Now that his body had been shrunken and de-matured, his little stomach couldn't handle all the rich foods and it was making its presence known, whether he wanted it to or not.

**A/N: ok, its waaay short, but I promised an update and an update you shall get my Krabby Kat! Please review and thanks for the quick responses! Seriously, I was pacing for about 10 minutes waiting for reviews from you lovely readers XD. Next part of this scene will come as soon as I can write it and type it up and get a computer, so hopefully soon. You never know, it may be tomorrow! But not promises this time…**

**Thanks to: Epik-Nite, Jeanette9a, aka-sama, Dreams2Paper11, sincerely the Sign Painter, DeliciousKrabKakes, Dannyphantomaddict5855, WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR, Yuki100o, Oak Leaf Ninja, and Nycorrall**

**Piximuffin: **I did! Not my humanity! I need that!

Thank you all for feeding my review addiction XD


	5. Chapter 5

QS: Danny is with Clockwork! But my poor muse wasn't happy about the dirty diaper I gave the halfa, so he didn't let me update till I asked if i could write this. Fortunately, he liked the idea. *smirk*

**A/N: ok, let's get all those little duckies in a row, huh? I am a nutcase who needs to get her facts straight and stop confuzzling all you people! XD ok, so Danny is SIX MONTHS OLD! There, that oughta get it in my head. He is NOT four years OR four months as I seem to believe. Ok, now that that's taken care of, here's Clockwork with the disclaimer!**

**Cw: the idea is owned by DeliciousKrabKakes, the characters are owned by Butch Hartman.**

**Vfr: thanks Clocky! hehe**

Chapter 5

Clockwork crinkled his nose at the pervasive scent. Honestly, he didn't know why he hadn't prepared for this outcome. The dirty diaper was bound to occur in his tower, he could see that much in the Time Viewer. What he could not seewas just how strong a half-ghosts poop could smell!

Danny wasn't having the greatest time either. He had the beginnings of a rash forming on his ghostly behind and, quite frankly, he was irritated. He couldn't even express just how irritated he was because his language skills were declining. Apparently they had dwindled steadily since being hit with the blast so now, he truly had the vocabulary he had when he was 6 months old. Which was basically nothing…

"NO!" Danny cried randomly. Ok, almost nothing. Who knew Danny was such a talker at that age?

"It's alright," Clockwork tried to soothe the now squirming infant, but without much success.

Surprisingly, for the Master of Time- having watched every being from birth to adulthood - he was not the best baby sitter. He honestly didn't know how to change a diaper, those moments in time had never been his focus. Which led him to the question; why couldn't he have seen this coming and prevented it! Clockwork would most likely ask himself that for a while, presuming he survived the horrid smell coming from below him.

Clockwork knew he had to do it, but that didn't make him happy in the least. He was the master of time, not some babysitter! He did not, should not, have to change some baby's diaper! Yet, here he was, hovering over a sniveling Phantom, trying to console him as he placed him down on a changing table he had conjured.

Well, conjured was a strong term. More like made appear. Conjuring implied making something from nothing, but in fact this table did exist somewhere. Or had, but it would not be missed. It had come from some far corner of the Ghost Zone where the inhabitants were rarely found. A place where things from the human realm that were lost, found their home quite often. Though, how someone could misplace such a large item, was beyond the Time Master's comprehension. He had seen it happen, too. Such an odd-

"Waaah!" Daniel whined, alerting Clockwork that his attention had indeed wandered away too long. The small baby was antsy, showing that he was really uncomfortable with his predicament.

"You know what?" Clockwork whispered to himself, "I don't have to do this; I'm the master of time. And there is just the right people coming in three…two…one."

"Clockwork!"

Red eyes narrowed with mirth and a smirk graced his features as the two most annoying Observants alive (figuratively speaking of course) entered his tower.

"Ah, just in time." He turned around to meet the one-eyed gazes of his employers.

Their eyes narrowed slightly, showing their annoyance, "Very funny, Clockwork. What is the meaning of this?"

"By 'this' I assume…"

"That boy!" An angry finger pointed to the squirmy and fussy baby lying on the baby changer.

"He should not be here!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Clockwork stated, twisting a dial on his beloved staff. "He is here, so obviously he should be here."

"Yes, he's here, but-"

"Everything is as it should be." The time master said calmly, his standard reply when those inside his timeline seemed to panic. Which happened quite often with the Observants. They saw a threat, but no solution. That type of thinking could be fatal, to them and all of existence. So, for their sake and all others who knew he existed, he repeated the fact that he knew every outcome, regardless of how presumptuous he sounded.

"Clockwork!" the second observant yelled, "his current state makes him vulnerable and prone to attack, no doubt word of his condition has already spread through the Ghost Zone like Greek Fire, do you wish to draw that crowd here?"

Clockwork rolled his crimson eyes, or at least his version of it. It was a little difficult to roll one's eyes when they were a solid color.

"That would be true, if anyone else knew where my tower was. I am not so careless as to allow ghostly villains to enter my home."

Single eyes narrowed once more at the jab. "Vlad Plasmius was a onetime thing, and you know it."

"Perhaps." Clockwork shrugged, "But banter aside, your services are in need."

That stumped the righteous Observants, good.

"Our services? What do you mean by that?"

"What do you know of diaper changing?"

**A/N: hehe, yeah, my muse is so much happier with this outcome. But his opinion doesn't matter nearly as much as yours! I know it's short, but it took me this long to get this much, do you really wanna wait longer? Yeah, I didn't think so.**

**Reviews:**

**Thanks to DPfruitloop, allebasii, shockwavezero, hopeistheway, Phyllis Joy Wolfe, HalfafanD, DeliciousKrabKakes, Epik-Nite, Oak Leaf Ninja, Sincerely the Sign Painter, Dreams2Paper11, Jeanette9a, YinKitsune, aka-sama, nycorrall, midnight Phantasma**

**SprinklesGirl96**: I can't remember if I replied, but I'll do it again! I'm so glad you liked this story, it means a lot!

**HMNIB:** tee hee, now you know what he did! tee hee, sorry for the late update, breaks are killer for writing...

**Piximuffin:** sorry about the shortness, sorry! and I'm glad i could keep my humanity. I'm a little attached to that :3 and yes, I'm an idiot who can't get the age right.. he's supposed to be 6 months old, not the other ages. that's just my silly mind going all over the friggin place :3


	6. Chapter 6

QS: we last left off with poor Danny in Clockwork's lair and a stinky diaper. Now, the Observants have entered the picture, what will happen?

**A/N: Hey folks! Sorry for the delay, writers block and all…but Krabby has kicked my butt out of hiatus!**

**CW: we own nothing**

Chapter 6:

"No, we will do no such thing, Clockwork!" The Observants ranted.

Clockwork smiled and placed a hand to his chin, coated in a long white beard because he was in his elder form. "Are we quite set on this answer?"

The Observant could only stare with a wide eye at his employee. "Am I certain? I have not been more certain of anything! The notion of such-it's absurd!"

"I have never been more appreciative of my oath; to watch and never act; in my afterlife." The Observant with the higher voice agreed.

Clockwork extended his staff and poured some of his energy into it, using it to levitate a fussy baby Phantom from where he had been lying in the baby crib. The boy squirmed in midair, kicking his small feet and scrunching his eyes tight. Realizing he was floating, and that it was a very cool thing to be floating, he started giggling. He was maneuvered until he was at eye level with the green specters and dropped into their arms.

"As I recall, I cannot interfere with his life under _your_ orders. Further, I have pressing business elsewhere and he is not currently _in_ the timeline, now is he? Meaning you are free to take as much action as necessary." The smug smile tugging at his lips caused single eyes to narrow in annoyance; they could not refute that cursed logic of his.

"Clockwork, don't you dare-"

"If you'll excuse me, I have a schedule to keep." He pressed the button at the top of his staff, and before either of the Observants could blink, he disappeared in a swirling blue portal made from clock hands, leaving the two green creatures alone with the baby.

The Observants stared at the space where Clockwork had been moments before, blinking owlishly. "He cannot possibly-" The first Observant started, but cut himself off when a green sticky note floated in front of his large pupil. He reached out with a curious hand until it landed in his palm, and he examined the print on it.

"I do," He read aloud in a clipped tone.

"What?! There is no way he could possibly-" Another sticky note, this time pink in color, floated into his line of sight. He snatched it out of the air as the other Observant had done the previous one, albeit with a more forceful and angry gesture.

"I am the master of Time, of course I can." The second Observant read aloud, and they could almost hear the chuckles from the Time Keeper echoing off the walls from the sound of the ticking clock tower. They turned their gaze upward to the direction where the notes had been coming from, and were shocked to see thousands more covering the ceiling. They were all different colors, all overlapping each other so that there was absolutely no piece of the ceiling left visible.

"He must have timed them all to fall at the exact moment-"

"I realize that!" the second Observer snapped. He snatched the sticky in the first Observant's hands, tore it up along with his own, and sent an ectoblast towards the ceiling, sending them all in different directions and even erupting some into flames. The Observant that had sent the blast raised his arms in triumph, "Ha! I bet he didn't see that coming, did he?"

Not a moment later, a charred sticky stuck itself onto his forehead so that he could read the underside. "Now what did that accomplish?" it read.

"Gaaah!" he screamed, yanking the not off his forehead and shredding it into tiny pieces. His single eye was narrowed and red with anger, annoyance clear in his body language.

"Perhaps we should simply get this over with?" the second Observant held up the giggling baby in his hands, at arm's length to keep the penetrating odor as far away as possible. The first Observant turned his icy eye onto his partner, noting that he made him flinch.

"And why, pray tell, would we do that?" his snarl came out in quiet fury, barely held rage exploding in his soft words.

"Because…" The second held up the baby again, "He's cute?"

The Observant took the baby, looked at his rosy cheeks, and then promptly chucked him into the ghost zone through a carelessly left open portal. The Observant clapped his hands together in triumph, "There! Now he is someone else's problem!" He began to walk towards the exit in a heated fury, calling for his partner behind him. "Come along!"

The second Observant watched the baby float away, feeling a smidge of pity. He thought for a moment before extending his energy and changing the baby's diaper as he made his way along. "A small gift, but hopefully it will help you." He whispered.

"Come along!" the first Observant bellowed, to which the second quickly scurried after him and into the open air of the GZ.

**A/N: I'm not sure what to say about this…at least Danny got his diaper changed, finally. Any comments? Help me fix my writing? Help me with plunnies? I'm sorry it's short!**

**Thanks to:** GingerTyPerior, Princessbinas, Phyllis Joy Wolfe, Kay Hau, DeliciousKrabKakes, trunksfan002, forever LuNa, nycorrall, vampyaoifan123, Nova Fearnewood, Oak Leaf Ninja, Clear as Myst, AgRose001, Sincerely The Sign Painter, jeanette9a, Dragonian master, writers-block-Bgone, DPfruitloop, piximuffin, and GracyFrostyPhantom!

**Guest**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you continue to read!

**Guest (aka, halfafanD)**: hey! Can't remember if I replied or not, so I'll do it here! Glad you liked this, talk to you later!

**You guys, do you see how many reviews you give me? I feel so spoiled! I love you all, thank you very much!**


End file.
